


Obliviously Obvious

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Family Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: David Geyer knows his son pretty well. Which is why it's so obvious to him that something is going on with Liam and Theo. Liam just doesn't seem to realize it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Dr. Geyer, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	Obliviously Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Dr. Geyer Appreciation Week: Love and Family

David Geyer knows his son. He's spent seventeen years watching him grow up into the young man he is now. Sure, there have been a few bumps along the way. But one thing has always been certain. He knows how to read Liam. 

It's why he hadn't been all that surprised to learn that Liam is a werewolf. Liam had spent months acting shifty, staying out late at night, coming home banged up and covered in dirt and blood. 

Sure, he hadn't known exactly what was going on. But he knew something was. So of course he confronted Liam about it, and after some careful questioning and reassurance that he wouldn't freak out or hate him, had learned the truth. 

So he knows Liam pretty damn well. 

Which is why it's so obvious to him that there's something going on, and this time David knows exactly what it is. 

He's seen the side long looks and soft smiles exchanged between Liam and Theo. Seen the lingering touches and the way they'll fall asleep together on the couch. He _knows_. He can tell Liam has feelings for Theo, and more than that he can tell Theo is obviously in love with Liam. 

It becomes all too clear one night about seven months into Theo moving in with them. David and Liam are watching TV together one evening when Theo walks into the house, just off from his shift at the clinic. Theo falls back onto the couch next to Liam and puts his legs over Liam's thighs. Liam doesn't say anything, just shifts to accommodate him. 

Theo smiles a tired smile and lays his head back, closing his eyes "Thanks love."

Liam doesn't even react. He just keeps watching TV as he rubs gently at Theo's ankles. David can see black veins on Liam's arms as he clearly takes Theo's pain. 

"Keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep right here," Theo says quietly.

"You could," Liam says. "I'll make sure you get up to bed."

"Need to shower," Theo mutters. 

"Then why'd you even sit down?" Liam questions. 

Theo peeks an eye open to look at him, "Just wanted to be near you for a bit."

Liam smiles and pats his leg, "Well you have. Now up. Go shower so you can get some sleep."

Theo groans, but listens. He rises slowly to his feet and moves towards the stairs. He stops behind the couch to kiss the top of Liam's head before walking away."

Liam goes back to watching whatever show he has on, a small smile on his lips. David waits until he hears the shower turn on before speaking. "So…"

Liam turns his slightly in his direction but doesn't look away from the screen. "So?"

"Were you going to tell me you and Theo are dating?"

Liam's had whips around so fast David doesn't need werewolf senses to hear his neck crack. "What?"

"You and Theo," David says slowly. "You're dating. For how long?"

Liam sputters, "We're not… that's… we're not dating dad!"

"He called you love," David points out. 

"Theo's just really into nicknames lately," Liam says, waving him off. 

"Does he call anyone else that?"

Liam's brow furrows, "No."

"Does he kiss anyone else's head?"

"No?"

"Does he fall asleep cuddled up with anyone else?"

"No, Dad. What…?"

"Do you two do half the things you do together with anyone else?"

Liam is silent for a moment. His eyes are focused on the stairs as he whispers out a quiet, "No." He looks back at David with wide eyes. "Have I been dating Theo?"

David pats his leg, "I think that's a conversation you need to have with Theo, son."

Liam nods and shoots to his feet, "Yeah yeah. I'll umm…" He rubs the back of his neck and bites his lip. "What if he doesn’t want to date me?"

"Trust me, son, he does," David says. "I can tell from the way he looks at you that he's crazy about you."

Liam smiles, "Yeah?"

"Yes. But again, this is a conversation you should be having with Theo."

Liam nods, "Right. I'll just…"

He turns and runs towards the stairs. David hears a squeak followed by a soft, "You idiot. Took you long enough."

"No sex with me in the house," David calls over his shoulder.

"Dad oh my god," Liam groans while Theo laughs. 

David just smiles to himself and turns up the TV, satisfied that his work is done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
